Fiore
Fiore was an angel from Heaven and Genesis' custodian. After Genesis escaped, Fiore, along with DeBlanc arrived on Earth in human form. When they learned Genesis successfully merged with Jesse Custer, the two began making attempts on extracting Genesis from him. After extracting Genesis, it found its way back to Jesse Custer. This forced Fiore and DeBlanc to go for the "other option", recruiting the Saint of Killers to kill Jesse. Biography Retrieving Genesis After a preacher exploded in Nairobi, Fiore and DeBlanc investigated his death. After a Magister exploded in Russia, the two investigated the death as well. Eventually, the two found themselves in Annville. While waiting for DeBlanc to confirm Genesis' location, Fiore ate a teabag. Soon after, DeBlanc confirmed that Genesis was in Jesse Custer The two watched as Jesse baptized his parishioners, the two left confused. At a hotel, a maid asked if they wanted one or two towels. Fiore told the maid they wished for none. The maid was scared off when she saw Fiore holding a gun. Fiore and DeBlanc then left with a large trunk. The two arrived at All Saints Congregational and found Jesse unconscious. Fiore and DeBlanc played a lullaby in attempt to extract Genesis, though to no success. Fiore took a chainsaw as the next stop, though before he could cut Jesse, Fiore and DeBlanc were interrupted by Cassidy. After DeBlanc was "killed", Fiore and Cassidy fought over the chainsaw. Fiore had his arm sawed off and bled out. His arm however, remained on the saw and proceeded toward Jesse, though Cassidy would stop the chainsaw. Fiore's body was buried the following night. However, Fiore and DeBlanc resurfaced back at their hotel, where they were interrogated by Hugo. The two claimed to be with the government. They told Hugo that something had got loose and they were undercover. Fiore told Hugo not to tell anyone and assured him it wasn't an escaped prisoner. Fiore and DeBlanc then planned on another attempt on going for Jesse at night. When they arrived, the two were run over and killed by Cassidy. The two later reemerged inside the church. They explained to Cassidy they aren't the vampire killing vigilantes. They told him that they needed what was inside Jesse which should never be used. They then tell Cassidy that they originated from Heaven. Fiore and DeBlanc asked Cassidy where Jesse was, though Cassidy told them he said he would only talk to Jesse. Fiore and DeBlanc were told Jesse would be brought to them if he was paid. After they paid Cassidy and he left, Fiore expressed his doubts on Cassidy. Fiore suggested they call "them" to tell them what had happened. DeBlanc however, told him they're better off trusting Cassidy. Fiore watched a commercial for a Big A** Texas Burger, which he began craving for. When a phone rang, Fiore picked it up. When Fiore learned it was the front desk, he told them they would be checking out soon. Fiore then went to the front desk and asked for a Big A** Texas Burger, though he was told they didn't have a restaurant, nor room service. Fiore was told they had a vending machine. Fiore settled with a bag of Cheetos. While eating his bag of Cheetos, Fiore and DeBlanc had a call. Fiore picked the motel room's phone, believing they were called by the front desk again. Fiore however, realized they were receiving a call, presumably from Heaven. Fiore and DeBlanc hid in the bathroom. Fiore rehearsed how they would answer their callers. Doubting himself, Fiore was told by DeBlanc that they liked him more. When Fiore finally had the courage to answer, the phone stopped ringing, leaving the two even more worried. Unsure what else to do, the two confronted Jesse. Jesse asked what was inside of him. Fiore and DeBlanc refused to answer but were forced to when Jesse used his powers. They explained that Genesis was the spawn of an angel and a demon. Fiore and DeBlanc then followed a woman who was eavesdropping. Fiore and DeBlanc beat the woman down. Jesse stopped the two. Fiore then shot the woman in the head who were strangling DeBlanc and Jesse. Fiore realized he left the key in Flavour Station and they were forced to flee into Jesse's truck. At Sundowner Motel, the two explained they were being hunted for being on Earth without permission. When they heard a knock on the door, Fiore believed it was the maid. When Fiore looked through the peephole, he realized the woman was back. Fiore was shot in the eye. Fiore reinvigorated and tackled the woman, only to be killed again. Fiore and DeBlanc were killed several times as they fought the woman. Eventually, they subdued the woman and disarticulated her, making her immobile. They then asked Jesse to return Genesis but they were denied. The two then warned Jesse of the consequences. When Jesse left, Fiore suggested to DeBlanc they try the "other option", but DeBlanc instantly said no. Fiore and DeBlanc both arrived at the church, though when they got to the door, they reminded him they couldn't go in. However, Jesse used the word to cancel his previous command to stay away from him. Inside, Fiore and Deblanc were asked by Jesse if if it was possible to bring someone back from Hell. After giving two different answers, both agreed that it was possible but difficult. The two then prepared Genesis to be extracted, and told Jesse that those Genesis tried to merge with in the past blew up. Fiore and DeBlanc had Jesse lay on a blanket with Genesis' domicile on his chest, as DeBlanc sang Wynken, Blynken, and Nod. The two realized Jesse was resisting and told him not too. DeBlanc then continued the lullaby and Genesis finally escaped Jesse. The two angels then packed up, claiming they were done, though they were reminded about their deal by Jesse. However, they dismissed him. Genesis escaped his domicile once again, destroying it and returned to Jesse. The two departed the church and told Jesse it was over. The other option Fiore and DeBlanc arrived at a travel agency. The two ask for a ticket to Hell. The travel agent shut the blinds and asked for their info. When asked for occupation, Fiore told her architect, while DeBlanc said serial killer. When asked for payment, they didn't haven enough. The travel agent asked Fiore for 20 minutes at the back. Fiore agreed but was stopped by DeBlanc. the two then threatened to report her if she reported them. While packing, Fiore asked if they should go to Heaven and confess. DeBlanc said they would be separated forever. They then had a coin toss, heads they go to Heaven, tails, they go to Hell. When DeBlanc got tails, Fiore told him double or nothing. The second time, they got Heaven. When Fiore went to get the Heaven phone, he failed to find it. Fiore was called out by DeBlanc for hiding a phone under a bed. Fiore told him he thought no one checked under beds anymore. Fiore and DeBlanc were picked up by a van. They were told they weren't allowed a carry-on. Fiore was left upset, as he brought comics for the trip. Fiore was told it would be alright and to leave it behind by DeBlanc. When they arrived in Hell, Fiore and DeBlanc approached The Cowboy. They offered to release him from Hell if he assisted with a job. The Cowboy killed DeBlanc. When asked what the job was, Fiore nervously explained that they wanted him to kill a preacher. Seeking Solace Fiore returned to Annville alone, leaving him saddened. Shortly after his return, he was picked up by a Mumbai Sky Tower bus. At the Mumbai Sky Tower, Fiore made several attempts to commit suicide. During a performance by Frank Patel, Fiore electrocuted himself and reinvigorated before a crowd. He was then hired as the performer known as "The Amazing Ganesh", quickly gaining fame over a few days. Fiore was soon confronted by Jesse and Cassidy, where Fiore revealed he hired the Saint of Killers to kill Jesse and Genesis. After he refused to help the two, Fiore was confronted by Cassidy who offered to get him high. After spending nearly three hours getting high, he reluctantly agreed. However, after Jesse continued to use Genesis, Fiore sold Jesse, Cassidy and Tulip out to the Saint. Before the Saint left, Fiore requested the Saint kill him and put him out of his misery. Powers *'Reinvigoration:' As an angel, Fiore is able to reinvigorate every time he's killed. After his body dies, he gains a new body and rematerializes near his old corpse in a flash a blue light. *'Superior Strength: '''As an angel, Fiore displays amazing feats of strength surpassing any human. *'Superior Durability:''' As an angel, Fiore has extraordinary durability, as shown when Susan (Angelic Seraphim) didn't even react when punched by Jesse multiple times in the face. Appearances * * * * * * * * Season 2 * (as The Amazing Ganesh) * Season 4 * (Hell projection) * (Hell projection) }} Behind the scenes *Fiore is portrayed by Tom Brooke. Gallery Promotional images Preacher season 1 - Fiore.png Preacher season 1 - Fiore and DeBlanc.png Preacher season 1 full cast.png References }} Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased